Sweet Blood
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Os olhos dele...Queria ver seus olhos e saber se brilhavam por prazer ou se refletiam pena. Odiaria qualquer que fosse a resposta, afinal. Sentia-se tão tola...Como poderia morrer por conta de uma criatura tão maldita quanto um vampiro?/ UA-Bleach Vampire
1. Sob a Lua

_**Olá pessoas fofinhas!**_

_Finalmente resolvi desenferrujar esses dedos e comecei essa fanfic insana com Ichigo x Rukia e uma pitada de vampiros! Tinha vontade de misturar Bleach e vampiros desde que vi uma imagem do artbook com os bonitões do elenco vestidos de preto com umas garrafas de sangue nas mãos! 8D_

_Espero que gostem do humilde resultado!_

_**Lembrando que:**__ Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse seria provavelmente algo parecido com Vampire Knight! Ò.ó_

**.**

**Sweet Blood**

**.**

**Capítulo um – Sob a Lua**

**.**

A garota de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite caminhava lentamente pelo corredor iluminado apenas por algumas tochas de fogo nas paredes. Não conseguia ver mais que um metro à sua frente, até finalmente dar de cara com a porta de madeira envelhecida no fim do corredor. Bateu.

- Entre. – disse a conhecida voz do lado de dentro.

E assim o fez. Adentrou o lugar, também pouco iluminado, de paredes rústicas que formavam uma sala um tanto grande. No centro desta alguns homens ocupavam as cadeiras em volta de uma mesa oval.

- Senhores, esta é Kuchiki Rukia, uma de nossas melhores caçadoras... – o dono da voz, a mesma de antes, era Kuchiki Byakuya, chefe do clã de caçadores de vampiros e irmão de Rukia. Tal clã, por sua vez era aliado do governo de Gawcott há vários anos e cuidava de assuntos direcionados aos vampiros que pudessem causar quaisquer problemas na região.

- Boa noite, senhores. – disse a garota parada a uma extremidade da mesa.

- Senhorita Kuchiki, temos uma missão para você... – disse um dos homens à mesa que provavelmente fazia parte do governo local.

- Fomos informados sobre alguns assassinatos... – começou Byakuya, direcionando o olhar à garota - Nossos queridos e adoráveis vampiros, – e aqui sua voz era de extrema ironia - ao que parece, estão matando nossas "donzelas" sem motivo aparente e infringindo nossas leis. Quero que você investigue o caso e descubra o que os move a atos inaceitáveis.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente, em sinal de entendimento.

- Ainda não sei como permitimo-nos viver ao lado dessas criaturas... – resmungou um senhor de barba e cabelos brancos.

- O último assassinato aconteceu hoje, em uma das ruas mais afastadas do centro... Quero que você investigue isso. Faça o que for preciso. – concluiu Byakuya.

Rukia meneou a cabeça novamente. – Com licença senhores. – disse cordialmente e deu-lhes as costas, retirando-se do lugar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e para sua surpresa encontrou Renji. O amigo de infância e também um caçador sorria para ela de forma simpática.

- Que tava acontecendo lá dentro, hein Rukia? – perguntou, seguindo a outra pelo caminho.

- Não se finja de tolo, Renji. Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta! – respondeu com a típica voz firme, sem sorrir, porém sem tom de irritação.

- Tudo bem, você me pegou... – suspirou, às suas costas. Apressou-se e parou na frente da morena, fazendo com que ela parasse também. – Você vai precisar de ajuda? – perguntou, empolgado.

- Não Renji... É só uma investigação, acho que posso cuidar disso sozinha... Eu...

- Mas pode ser perigoso, Rukia! Você vai lidar com aquela "máfia" de vampiros! – interrompeu-a, preocupado.

- Renji, eu sei me cuidar... – respirou fundo, com um tom levemente irritado.

- Ok... – Renji estava visivelmente desapontado, mas não havia outro jeito senão conformar-se. – Sabe que se precisar é só gritar, neah! – ele sorriu.

- Sei. – ela sorriu de volta. – Agora me deixe passar! – bradou e os dois colocaram-se para fora dali.

**X**

As ruas estavam escuras e a única coisa que iluminava seus passos por estas era a lua cheia no céu. Caminhava então a procura de qualquer pista sobre a morte das garotas da cidade, na verdade, sem muita esperança. Andou mais alguns passos até deparar-se com algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Ao seu lado esquerdo havia um beco escuro e sem saída, porém, nele se podiam enxergar dois vultos. Encostou-se à parede, observando a cena, enquanto ouvia as risadas de uma das criaturas há metros de distância.

- Esse é o resultado por você andar sozinha a esse horário! – disse em tom irônico o vulto maior: um homem grande de cabelos compridos, na frente do outro: uma menina que não aparentava mais de quatorze anos. Esta recuou alguns passos e soltou um grito, tapando a boca em seguida. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, tamanho era seu medo. E o homem apenas continuava a rir. Este se aproximou dela e agarrou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela gritasse novamente.

- Deixe-a em paz... – Rukia caminhara até ele com passos lentos e sorrateiros, mostrando-lhe uma adaga de prata que retirara das vestes.

Ele riu antes de virar-se para ela e quando o fez a encarou com os olhos divertidos. – Pobre criança... Acha que vai causar algum estrago em mim com _isso_? – seu tom naturalmente irônico causava cada vez mais repulsa à Rukia, que começara a intimidar-se mais pelo tamanho do outro do que por sua voz irritante. Ele era quase um metro mais alto que ela.

A garota atrás dos dois observava o diálogo ainda espantada e imóvel. Rukia olhava para o vampiro sem demonstrar medo.

- Acho que é hora de você ir embora antes que... – começou, porém fora surpreendida pela mão gélida do outro, que acabara de agarrar seu frágil pescoço, quase a levantando do chão sem esforço algum.

- Ora criança... Você é até muito invocada pro seu tamanho! – mais uma vez aquela risada repulsiva, repleta de dentes amarelados e nojentos. Ele pressionou seu pescoço com um pouco mais de força, enquanto a morena tentava inutilmente se soltar e perdia o ar, sentindo as unhas pontiagudas furando-a. Ele lançou-lhe um último olhar, arremessando seu corpo pequeno contra a parede não muito distante, fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse aos tijolos e caísse no chão em questão de segundos.

Rukia sentiu o corpo estremecer com a dor causada pela pancada e o corpo ficar pesado ao atingir o chão. Abriu os olhos com a visão ainda turva e pôde ver de relance o vampiro agarrar novamente pelos cabelos a menina que infelizmente ficara parada ali. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e não houvera tempo para impedir que a criatura, enfurecida, cravasse deus dentes pútridos no pescoço alvo da outra e tomasse seu sangue.

- Maldito! – gritou Rukia. Esticou a mão ate alcançar sua adaga e levantou-se cambaleante. Correu até ele, reuniu suas forças e enfiou o objeto em suas costas, fazendo com ele se virasse irado. Ele a encarou e em seguida arrancou a arma da própria pele, com um sorriso malicioso.

O coração de Rukia parecia querer escapar pela boca, tão rápido que batia. Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente e todo o resto aconteceu tão rápida e inexplicavelmente, sem que a garota pudesse fazer algo.

Uma espécie de torpor tomou conta de seu corpo e ela não mais podia desviar o olhar de tal criatura. O coração continuou acelerado e a respiração tornou-se cada vez mais descompassada. Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela e puxou seus cabelos com força, empurrando-a novamente contra a parede, porém, desta vez, segurando-a pelo pescoço para que o corpo não caísse. Rukia tentava com toda e qualquer força mover-se, mas era impossível. Parecia pregada àquela parede, de forma que ainda continuava com os olhos fixos nos da criatura. Viu-o levantar a adaga que ainda segurava e sentiu quando esta adentrou seu estômago, dilacerando sua carne e causando-lhe uma dor terrível. Ainda pôde ouvir uma risada maligna antes fechar os olhos.

Abriu-os em seguida, ao que lhe pareceram segundos e deparou-se com os mesmos olhos divertidos de antes. Sentia o corpo pesado, ainda seguro pela mão gélida dele e não ousou olhar para o corte deixado em sua barriga. Podia sentir o sangue escorrer por suas roupas. Ainda estava entorpecida e ela já não sabia se isso se dava pela dor aguda que sentia ou pelo efeito dos olhos do outro. Sentia-se inútil sem conseguir mexer um músculo sequer.

- Pobre criança indefesa... – sua voz sarcástica parecia estar mais longe do que deveria. O vampiro aproximou o rosto ao pescoço arranhado de Rukia, inclinando este e segurando-o firmemente com uma mão. O cheiro de seu sangue o excitava. Beijou sua pele alva, pronto para morder o local. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando um pouco mais de dor quando, para sua surpresa a mão gélida que a segurava foi retirada dali, fazendo com que seu corpo escorregasse pela parede. Sentada, ficou estupefata ao ver o vampiro que antes estava parado a sua frente, ser violentamente enforcado pela estranha criatura de cabelos alaranjados que aparecera repentinamente.

Ele fora silenciado e seu corpo agora jazia naquele beco escuro, enquanto o dono dos estranhos cabelos cor de laranja se aproximava.

– Não ouse... se aproximar...! – sua respiração fora prejudicada e o coração estava acelerado.

O rapaz ajoelhou-se a sua frente e a olhou por instantes. – Eu não posso deixar você nesse estado... Você tá sangrando demais!

- Já disse pra se afastar! – bradou, sentindo o peso das palavras no próprio corpo, soltando um gemido de dor.

- Se eu te deixar aqui vai sangrar até a morte! – bradou, encarando-a com um olhar estranhamente preocupado.

- Prefiro morrer a receber a clemência de um ser da sua espécie imun... – sua voz era rouca e áspera fora interrompida pelo dedo do outro em seus lábios.

- Se continuar falando tanto vai morrer antes que eu possa fazer algo...

Rukia sentia o suor frio escorrer-lhe pela face, ao passo que a dor piorava. Praguejou mentalmente por seus atos estúpidos. Sendo uma das melhores de seu clã, como poderia morrer ali, de forma tão miserável e por conta de uma criatura tão maldita quanto um vampiro? A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais lenta e sua visão começara a ficar turva. Os olhos dele... Queria ver seus olhos e saber se brilhavam por prazer ou se refletiam pena. Odiaria qualquer que fosse a resposta, afinal. Sentia-se tão tola...

- Temo não haver outra saída senão...

- Eu não preciso... da sua piedade! – falar tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. – Prefiro morrer a... – fora novamente interrompida, desta vez pelas mãos gélidas do outro, uma em seu pescoço e em seu ombro, empurrando seu corpo ainda mais contra a parede e imobilizando-o. (n/a: ainda MAIS?) A visão ficava cada vez pior e já quase não ouvia os barulhos da noite. Os olhos! Finalmente pudera ver os malditos olhos, agora rubros. Olhos famintos, sedentos por sangue...por _seu_ sangue! Antes que pudera pensar em algo, fora surpreendida pelos dentes pontiagudos furando sua pele. A dor aguda e lancinante fez com que fechasse os olhos de súbito. Sentiu o sangue esvair-se enquanto o outro pressionava os lábios em seu pescoço.

"Maldito seja..." – foi seu último pensamento, tomado junto com a própria consciência, não mais que de repente.

**X**

_Eis o primeiro capítulo de Sweet Blood!_

_OMG! Quanto pescoço nessa fanfic! O.o_

_Espero não ter ficado repetitiva... _

_Obrigada a quem leu, espero do fundo do meu rim que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews e façam essa escritora sedenta por sangue mais feliz! _

_Kisses and bubais ~ _


	2. O troco

_**Olá pessoas fofinhas!**_

_Bom, a inspiração divina me concedeu sua graça e consegui finalizar o capítulo em menos de uma semana!_

_Aqui está, espero que gostem! ;)_

_(Se Bleach me pertencesse... /olhar maligno/ Prefiro não comentar!)_

**.**

**Sweet Blood**

**.**

**Capítulo dois – O troco**

**.**

Às estranhas e poderosas criaturas com a capacidade de dilacerar o mais frágil e jovial pescoço humano, para deste beber seu sangue, a humanidade deu o nome de vampiros. Odiados e procurados durante um período histórico considerável, pode-se dizer que a "caça às bruxas" teve fim, pelo menos em Gawcott. E sendo aceitos pela sociedade, vampiros puderam finalmente viver ao lado dos humanos sem precisar esconder sua identidade. No entanto, para que nada saísse do controle algumas leis foram rapidamente criadas, com o intuito de proteger os indefesos mortais da cidade.

A principal lei dos vampiros de Gawcott:

"_É terminantemente proibido transformar humanos em vampiros, assim como é igualmente inaceitável que vampiros se alimentem de sangue humano ou de quaisquer espécies animais."_

**X**

Abriu os olhos e a visão turva demorou alguns segundos para se normalizar. Não sentia nenhuma dor, mas sentia-se fraca. O local onde estava parecia pequeno e havia apenas um lampião iluminando sua face. Estava deitada no chão frio com as mãos e os pés amarrados. Não se lembrava de como fora parar ali. "Havia um vampiro e um beco escuro e depois cabelos alaranjados surgiram para..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta do lugar fora aberta, deixando que um pouco de luz entrasse juntamente com o garoto e seus cabelos cor de laranja, e desaparecendo juntamente com um estrondo. Ele aproximou-se e se ajoelhou no chão junto a ela. Rukia podia ver apenas seu rosto pálido na fraca luz produzida pelo lampião.

- Como você está? – perguntou ele com os olhos serenos.

- Como acha que estou, seu maldito? – gritou, debatendo-se com certa dificuldade, inutilmente.

- Você está fraca. – concluiu - É melhor se acalmar...

- Me acalmar? Como você espera que eu tenha calma? Primeiro sou atacada e agora acordo amarrada sem saber por quê... – continuava a gritar – Seu maldito imun... – calou-se quando a mão dele apertara seu queixo com um pouco de força.

- Esse vampiro maldito aqui – seu tom era baixo, porém áspero – salvou sua vida e continua o fazendo, então cale essa boca!

Seu tom duro fez com que Rukia se irritasse ainda mais, porém resolveu guardar as palavras para si. Vendo que ela havia se acalmado, desamarrou a corda que prendia seus pés e ajudou-a a se sentar. Os dois se entreolharam novamente, Rukia mantinha-se irritada e isso transparecia em seus olhos.

- Sei que não deve ser fácil pra você, mas não tive alternativa...

Ela estava sangrando muito quando ele se aproximou. As palavras lhe eram difíceis e não pudera impedir que ele... mordesse seu pescoço! Era por isso que não sentia nenhuma dor, mesmo depois de ter o corpo lançado à parede e ganhar um corte profundo na barriga. Havia se tornado uma vampira! Uma das sanguessugas miseráveis que tanto odiava. – Agora sou tão tola e imunda quanto você! Eu o odeio por isso! Eu estapearia você se pudesse... Maldito, por que você não me solta? – estava ficando farta em sentir-se tão inútil diante de tudo.

- Entendo que você me odeie e que queira se soltar, mas não posso fazer isso... Temos um problema maior do que esse em mãos...

Eles ouviram passos do lado de fora. Alguém bateu à porta.

- Que problema é esse?

- Shii! – ordenou-lhe – Fique em silêncio absoluto se ainda quiser viver... – ele sussurrou. – Eu já volto. – levantou-se e deixou o quarto.

Rukia podia ouvir a conversa que acontecia do outro lado da porta.

- Algum problema mestre Ichigo? – perguntou uma voz masculina. – Pensei ter ouvido vozes estranhas...

- Não foi nada demais, volte ao seu trabalho. – ordenou-lhe.

- Tem certeza, senhor? – insistiu o outro.

- Já disse para voltar ao seu trabalho! – bradou, irritado.

- S-s-im, senhor!

O garoto voltou para perto de Rukia.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela sussurrou, por precaução.

- Como disse, temos um problema...

Ela o encarou esperando continuação.

- Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo, filho de Kurosaki Isshin que é uma espécie de líder dos vampiros de Gawcott.

- E qual o grande problema nisso? – perguntou irônica.

- Você como ex-caçadora de vampiros deve conhecer muito bem as leis da cidade, inseridas devido a nossa "existência"...

- É óbvio que conheço... mas espere! O que você quer dizer com "ex-caçadora de vampiros" – ela quase voltou a gritar.

- Eu sinto muito Kuchiki Rukia, mas a partir de hoje você está morta e proibida de voltar ao seu adorável... clã. – sua voz era firme e não havia qualquer tom que indicasse diversão. Ele estava falando sério.

Rukia piscou os olhos, incrédula. – C-c-omo assim seu maldito? – levantou o tom de voz mais uma vez – Como assim estou morta? – aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira idiota! Maldita hora em que fora mandada para aquela missão.

- As leis são o problema! Como você sabe, é proibido transformar humanos em vampiros! Eu poderia ser preso por isso... E acho que você não gostaria de colocar o seu grande herói atrás das grades, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu, um tanto irônico.

- Como ousa dizer isso? É algum tipo de pegadinha, certo? – ela continuava incrédula. Como poderia ficar presa ali à mercê daquele vampiro idiota apenas para que ele não fosse preso? – Resolvemos este grande problema quando eu falar com meu irmão e ele disser que abre uma exceção por você ter salvado sua irmãzinha querida... Agora me solta! – ela fora tão convincente que até chegara a duvidar de próprio blefe.

- Não acho que Kuchiki Byakuya é o tipo de pessoa que abre exceções. Nem mesmo à família. - os olhos dele estavam mais sérios do que nunca.

A frase atingira Rukia como um tapa na cara. Conhecia seu irmão o bastante para saber que ele realmente não desobedeceria às regras que um dia ajudara a criar. Ela abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. Se Ichigo não a deixaria sair dali, ela teria que dar um jeito sozinha. Porém, antes precisava ganhar a confiança dele para poder ao menos ser totalmente desamarrada.

Ele respeitou seu silêncio, sabendo que atingira o ponto fraco da garota. Pelo menos por enquanto conseguiria mantê-la ali, sem que ela lhe causasse grandes problemas. Respirou fundo e por fim disse: - Essa é a hora em que você me morde... – ainda continuava sério.

- O quê?

- Caso não tenha percebido você está fraca... Precisa de sangue ou vai morrer!

Ela o encarou por longos minutos, respirou fundo e disse: - Prefiro morrer!

- Acho que você não me entendeu direito... Vampiros também morrem, sabia? Se continuar assim...

- Já disse que prefiro morrer a tomar o seu sangue! – bradou ela.

- Então tudo que eu fiz por você foi em vão? – ele também começara a gritar.

Rukia continuou a encará-lo firmemente - Eu não pedi que você salvasse a minha vida, seu miserável! – suas palavras banhadas em ódio não o atingiram tanto como quando ela lhe cuspiu na face pálida.

Em súbito ao sentir a face molhada levou sua mão em cheio ao rosto da outra. – Vadia! – disse, limpando o rosto com a manga das vestes.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar, porém, não abaixou a cabeça e continuou com os olhos firmes nos do outro. Não abaixaria a cabeça para um vampiro...jamais!

- Se prefere morrer... Que morra sozinha! – bradou ele, levantando-se e retirando-se dali.

**X**

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – Ichigo se dirigia a ele como qualquer outro o faria, tendo aposentado o título de "pai" desde os doze anos.

- Quero saber exatamente o que houve na noite passada... O que foi que você fez, Ichigo? – seu tom era firme. – Sabe algo sobre a morte de Kenta?

- Fiz o que me foi mandado, senhor! O corpo de Rukia jazia no chão assim como o corpo da outra garota... Quando cheguei Kenta já estava morto. – mentiu, com convicção. – Enterrei os dois corpos...

- Hmmm. – murmurou o mais velho. – Esta história me parece mal contada, Ichigo! – bradou. – Vou descobrir quem nos traiu... Espero não haver dedo seu nessa história! – seu olhar quase causava medo em Ichigo, que preferiu ficar em silêncio ao invés de dar margem a mais suspeitas.

- Por hora pode se retirar...

- Com licença, senhor! – e dizendo isso, saiu. Precisava dar um jeito de tirar Rukia dali o mais rápido possível, antes que o próprio pai descobrisse sua intervenção inapropriada na noite anterior e caçasse não só a cabeça da garota como também a sua.

**X**

A cada minuto que passava seu corpo ficava mais fraco e ela sentia-se cada vez mais faminta. Ficara jogada naquele chão frio por pelo menos um dia, desde que Ichigo a deixara. Apenas Rukia e sua própria consciência. Só agora sabia como precisava _daquilo_. Precisava de sangue e naquele momento sentia-se um verme nojento. Quase podia ouvir um "tic tac" de relógio em sua cabeça, fazendo questão de lembrá-la como o tempo passava devagar, e a cada minuto desejava que passasse mais depressa, para que seu sofrimento tivesse fim. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas nem para isso havia força...

Finalmente a porta fora aberta e um Ichigo de olhar impenetrável aproximou-se dela a passos lentos, contemplando sua expressão pálida e desfalecida junto ao chão. A figura encolhida com as mãos próximas ao queixo de Rukia quase lhe dava pena. Mais uma vez ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e ajudou-a a se ajoelhar também. A encarou em silêncio, seus olhos aguardavam alguma resposta dela.

Ela também ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos transbordavam de raiva, assim como suas palavras: - Seu sangue... – disse com dificuldade, estava fraca até para isso. – Eu preciso... Por favor! – seus olhos imploravam por tal e ela nunca se perdoaria por tal pedido de clemência.

Ichigo inclinou a cabeça para o lado e esperou pelo próximo movimento dela. Com os olhos ainda cheios de fúria e sentindo-se a pior espécie do mundo, aproximou seu corpo esguio e fraco ao corpo do outro e receosa passou as mãos ainda juntas pela nuca de Ichigo, enlaçando seu pescoço alvo numa espécie de apoio. Podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto e o próprio coração acelerando cada vez mais. Respirou fundo, após admirar o local por algum tempo, e finalmente o fez. Cravou os dentes pontiagudos na parte livre do pescoço de Ichigo, sorvendo todo o sangue que conseguia. Era uma sensação indescritível. Sentia o sangue renovar o seu ser, saciando sua sede, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem de excitação e desejassem cada vez mais; o sangue dele era delicioso e ela não tinha vontade de parar... Continuou sorvendo o líquido e deleitando-se com tal, parando apenas quando sentiu a mão de Ichigo puxar-lhe para trás.

- Você está deplorável. – seu tom frio fez com que Rukia voltasse à realidade.

Ela sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer da própria boca. Retirou as mãos da nuca do outro e deixou que seu corpo escorregasse pelo peito forte de Ichigo. Os braços do garoto a envolveram de forma gentil e inesperada. Rukia contemplou a penumbra e teve vontade de chorar, derramando então algumas lágrimas silenciosamente. Vazia. Imunda. Sentia-se miserável. E o pior de tudo: sentia _nojo_ de si mesma.

**X**

_Fim do capítulo! _

_Anh, realmente adoro essa parte em que a Rukia morde o Ichigo! Imagino uma cena de cinema rolando... /olhinhos brilhando/ _

_Ok, ok... Brisas a parte, espero do fundo do meu diafragma que tenham gostado do capítulo. _

_Mandem reviews ou... O Michael Jackson vai puxar o pé de vocês de noite! Q_

_Kisses and Bubais_

_E obrigada a quem leu_

_;)_


End file.
